The long term goal of the proposed research is to define an animal model(s) of experimental allergic uveitis (EAU) that can be related to a form(s) of human uveitis, suspected of being immunologic in origin. By these studies the immune processes involved in human disease development can be eludidated and thereby controlled. At the present time we are conducting experiments to compare the humoral and cellular/local and systemic immune responses of guinea pigs that have EAU as a result of footpad injection of retina extract. We are also examining the sera of patients with various ocular disorders for immunofluorescent reactivity on normal human retina. In addition we plan to determine the subcellular localization of S-antigen in guinea pig pineal gland and retina. We are also evaluating the use of intravitreal, as opposed to footpad, injection of antigen as a means of inducing EAU.